


Bubblegum Rock | One-Shots

by LE0NSODA



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LE0NSODA/pseuds/LE0NSODA
Summary: Bubblegum Rock One-Shots Compilation (Kazuichi x Leon)! Hope you like it! :D
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Soda Kazuichi, Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Pet Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Kazuichi and Leon were at the pet shop trying to get a dog, but Kazuichi was in love with all of them and couldn’t decide which one he’s picking.

“Oh, they’re so cute!” Kazuichi says while playing with the puppies “Why can't we adopt them all?”

“I’m just going to ignore your question” Leon sighs “Come on, it’s been one hour! It’s just a puppy!”

Kazuichi and Leon were at the pet shop trying to get a dog, but Kazuichi was in love with all of them and couldn’t decide which one he’s picking. Leon was tired of waiting, but watching his loved one getting so excited about having a puppy together made his heart melt. He just accepted the fact that they were going to spend the rest of day trying to find the perfect puppy.

“No, it’s not just a puppy!” says Kazuichi while looking for some dog snacks “It’s going to be **our** puppy!”

Kazuichi holds Leon's hands, both smiling while thinking about how much they love each other.

"Leon, look!"

“What?”

“That one is so cute, they are so quiet though…” Kazuichi looks at them with a sad smile in his face. “I want to pet them!”

While Leon approached the puppy an attendant offered help, they probably were exhausted of seeing Kazuichi playing with puppies while making soft noises and baby voice.

“Oh good, so you guys choose this one?” They said.  
“Actually, Kazuichi is still thinking about it and—” Leon is interrupted when Kazuichi suddenly speaks.

“No, we choose this one!!”

“Okay! Oh, do you need anything else?”

“It’s fine!” Kazuichi smiles while petting the puppy, who is now licking his hand.

. . .

Kazuichi and Leon were already home, both very excited while playing with their new puppy.

"Hey, Kazuichi. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Of all the puppies, why did you choose this one?"

"Hm? Oh, they remind me of you!"

Leon blushes and then approaches Kazuichi while staring at the puppy.

"Wait, how?"

"I don't how, it was like when I first met you! Like, passion at first sight, you know?"

Leon blushes and put his hand in Kazuichi's hip, trying to get closer to him. Kazuichi smiles when he notices Leon is blushing.


	2. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about Kazuichi.

"I just want to sleep!" Leon says after grabbing the pillow and throwing it at the other side of the room.

He couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about that boy... Kazuichi Soda. His heart was racing and he was blushing. What was happening?

Leon wanted to talk to him, compliment him, hug him...or even…

Kiss him. Protect him. Date him.

"Stupid brain, stop imagining these things." Leon grunted.

He couldn't stop, he was completely in love with that boy. No, he's not just a boy, **Kazuichi was special.**

Kazuichi makes Leon smile just by thinking about him. Kazuichi makes Leon's heart race just by listening to his voice. Seriously, it was so confusing.

"Kazuichi…" Leon hugged his pillow, pretending it was him. He wanted to hug the real one and stop imagining moments that could turn into reality.

Leon couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Kazuichi and how much he wanted to confess his feelings.

Little does he know that right now, Kazuichi was going through the same thing. They are both in love with each other...


End file.
